


Everyone Knows but Thorin & Bilbo

by orphan_account



Series: Bagginshield One-Shots [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 10:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10852002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Thorin & Bilbo get caught.





	Everyone Knows but Thorin & Bilbo

Thorin nudged his horse on. It was getting hot and he was irritable. Sweat dripped down his forehead and down his cheek. He had half a mind to take off his coat. Then he heard Bilbo's laughter. Mahal it set chills through him. Thorin tried not to turn around. He didn't want Bilbo to be too far away and he really didn't want to be caught staring. The company could not find out what had passed between them. Bilbo kept laughing and Thorin had to fight himself not to turn around. Finally he gave in, but in his way was Dwalin.

 

"You seem tense lad." Dwalin said, riding next to Thorin. "Are you okay?"

 

Thorin only grumbled. Dwalin took that as his signal and trailed farther back.  

 

Thorin made sure they were going to be stopping quickly.  _I'm not being too obvious._ Thorin thought. 

 

~~~

 

Later that evening, Fili and Kili were starting their own trouble. Thorin had left the campsite so they felt free to discuss with the company Thorin and Bilbo's night together at Bag End.

 

"Didn't you hear all the sounds coming from the bedroom?" Kili asked with a wink and chuckle.

 

"It was nothing of the sort." Fili said, elbowing Kili in the ribs. "It was just Uncle pouring his heart out to the poor little-" Suddenly Bilbo appeared in the light of the campfire.

 

"Poor little what?" Bilbo asked innocently.

 

"IT WAS NOTHING!" Kili said, jumping out of his seat and throwing his mug halfway across camp.

 

Fili face-palmed. He was sure Kili had just given everything away.  

 

"If you say so." Bilbo said, walking off again.  _he was sure he_ hadn't _been that obvious._

 

~~~

 

Thorin was worried. He had been waiting for Bilbo in the clearing of the forest but he hadn't come yet.  _maybe he forgot._ Thorin thought giving Bilbo the benefit of the doubt. He was just about to head back to camp when then there was a rustle of leaves and Thorin turned to see Bilbo coming through the trees.  "I thought you had forgotten." Thorin said. 

 

"Well your nephews were causing-" Bilbo's sentence was cut short as Thorin brought their lips together. 

 

"Mhhhmmm." Thorin moaned against Bilbo's mouth. The kiss got more heated as Thorin's hands went to undo Bilbo's shirt. Bilbo made no objections. After all, they were One's. Bilbo did likewise, removing Thorin's heavy cloak and letting it fall to the forest floor. They soon broke away, gasping for air. "More." Thorin suggested. 

 

This time, Bilbo brought their mouths together and continued by undoing Thorin's belt. He paused though, when he noticed that the buckle wasn't on the front. Thorin slid his hand around to his back to undo the buckle. 

 

"Strange place for a buckle." Bilbo said quietly. He soon realized that he was the only one without a shirt on. Thorin realized he was going to need to help Bilbo so he removed his tunic and mail shirt revealing a sculpted upper body. Bilbo had seen him shirtless before but it still amazed him how someone could look like that. And specially made for him. 

 

Thorin and Bilbo each worked on getting each other out of their pants until they were a heap of tangled limbs on the soft grass. 

 

"Mahal this is itchy." Thorin said. 

 

"You are quite the complainer." Bilbo said, chuckling. 

 

"But not about you." Thorin said, sparkles in his eyes. 

 

Bilbo and Thorin sat there, naked, watching the stars. "Its quite a lovely night." Bilbo said.

 

"It would be even more lovely," Thorin paused. "If you would have me."

 

"UNCLE!" Fili screamed in shock. Fili and Kili both stood near the trees, observing. Kili covered his face in shame, mumbling into his hands. Fili's eyes searched the ground when Thorin stood up. Bilbo scrambled to put Thorin's cloak on himself.

 

Thorin was angry. "You two get back to camp." He whispered softly, but with command. "NOW." Fili and Kili scrambled back, running away.

 

"Well that ruined our evening." Bilbo said. Walking over to Thorin wearing nothing but his cloak.

 

"And I bet it ruined their evening too." Thorin smirked.

 

~~~

BONUS: Fili and Kili lay in their bedrolls shaking the rest of the night. "That was terrifying Fee." Kili said, his voice shaking as much as his body.

 

"I Know." Fili said, his teeth chattering.

 

"What's gotten into you two." Dwalin asked.

 

"Nothing mister Dwalin." Kili said cringing.

 

Dwalin smirked but said no more.

 

Maybe they were pretty obvious.      

 

 


End file.
